


Merle isn't that bad...

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: The story progresses





	Merle isn't that bad...

Merle and you were being sent on another run. The towns folk knew your family pre-apocalypse and knew that you didn't have anyone else. There were a few other single people in the town, ones that didn't have elderly parents or young children depending on them to be alive for day to day care. They went on scavenger hunts for survivors and supplies. The towns set up was good. Next to a river wide enough with steep enough embankments and strong enough flow that even if walkers fell in they weren't going to be able to walk across or climb the other side...but patrols still happened along the walking path...just in case.  
The town had three roads leading in. One just lead through the mountains and to another small town. The other was the main drag...one way led eventually to Atlanta along smaller highways if you drove for an hour the other continued to the main interstate.  
The town used the construction trucks available and moved the interstate barriers from the staging area where they were stored waiting for the interstate expansion construction to get there. They stacked the barriers two high and made a strong double wall across the road and met them up to the school on one side and the grocery store on the other. They used them to block off all the side streets on the outskirts of town. They boarded up doors and windows on the first floors of all the buildings on the outside edges. The only way in or out of town for vehicles was moving a large fortified farm truck out of the only opening.  
The town banded together and even the rougher elements like Merle were welcomed in as long as they contributed in some way. Free loaders were not welcome.  
Merle and Daryl left on another exploring trip. The previous week a newly fallen town had still be over run so they had gone down the road a few miles away from their direction of approach and a few cars abandoned there.  
“Three should do it. I'll watch, you hurry up.”  
Daryl tries the door on the first car and it opens he gets the next car ready too and the last car. Then quickly sets off the alarms in all three.  
Merle is already back in the truck. “Hurry up!”  
They are heading back to the town today. Hoping it will be mostly clear of the walking dead. Maybe find some good things to bring back. Protection, medical and food being high on the list.  
They get closer to the town and Daryl starts to scan the buildings with some binoculars. Looking for walkers or anything out of place. He spots a person on the roof of a building. He keeps watching and sees the person pacing and looking down the different sides of the rooftop.  
“There is someone alive there, looks like he is stuck up there.”  
Merle smiles, “well let’s help him down.”  
They spend a couple hours scoping out the town making sure it is clear enough. Wandering one time into a dead end street filled walkers was enough and now they spend a bit longer observing the towns they hit from awaits off.  
Merle sends Daryl off to make a bit of noise by driving the truck closer and heads along the likely escape route, if they are leaving town, of the only living person they saw.


End file.
